


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel's in a catatonic state.





	Broken

"Good morning, young Ma-" Sebastian stopped short, looking at the bed.

Ciel was lying there, eyes wide open, staring at the wall.

Sebastian pursed his lips, setting the tray down on a nearby table with a 'clang'.

"Perhaps I should take your soul now, if you aren't going to do anything," Sebastian growled, sauntering over, baring his canines menacingly.

He wasn't even sure if Ciel had heard him.

Letting out a puff of air, he crawled onto the bed, lying next to him. Running a hand through Ciel's hair, he said "Don't be a living doll."

No response. And he could tell if Ciel was aware of him.

Sighing, he went to the ensuite to draw a bath, making sure to put plenty of liquid soap for bubbles. He made sure the water was at the right temperature, then gently stripped Ciel and placed him into the bath. He turned to get a towel ready, and when he turned back, Ciel was nowhere to be seen.

With a gasp, Sebastian ran to the bath and pulled him above the water. He checked for breathing, and found Ciel's chest rising and falling, but he was still unresponsive.

Sebastian let out a puff of air, then stripped himself to his underwear and got in the bathtub with Ciel. He found the easiest way of keeping Ciel above water was embracing him from behind.

Sebastian grew distant as he continued to hold Ciel, breathing over his shoulder.

After a while, Ciel jumped, looking around. "Huh? What... where..."

Ciel shifted, turning to look behind, and froze. 

Sebastian avoided eye contact, having a frown on his face, keeping the embrace.

"Sebastian... I... I remember thinking of my parents..." Ciel stammered apologetically. "Uh... isn't this above and beyond for a butler?"

Sebastian still avoided eye contact, remaining silent.

"Maybe you're as broken as I am," Ciel said, placing a hand lightly on his cheek and snuggling into him.


End file.
